


Fly Me In The Right Direction

by TickleMyPickle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Annoying Louis, Bad Flirting, But only if you squint, Feelings, Flight Attendant!Liam, Flight Attendants, Flirting, Flustered Liam, Humor, If you squint you can see sexual tension, M/M, Nervous Louis, Passenger!Louis, Pining Louis, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMyPickle/pseuds/TickleMyPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a passenger on a plane and Liam is the flight attendant</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Louis is a pain in Liam's ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me In The Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about flight attendants or what they do behind the scenes.  
> I've just started writing again so if this is a bunch of shit, don't hate.  
> Thank you so much for reading! Leave kudos and comment :)  
> Also, if there is a lilo prompt you want filled, I'll be happy to do it for you just leave it in the comments

“So for the next 8 hours, sit back and enjoy the flight! Have fun in New York and thank you for choosing British Airways!”

Louis looks over to the front of the plane to see a young man around his age put the microphone down. He’s cute, Louis thinks as the flight attendant goes behind the blue curtain. 

He doesn’t think much more about it until the flight attendant is standing next to him asking for his drink order. He’s standing there in a very nice blue blazer holding a pad and pen staring intently at Louis.

“Just a coke please,” he replies. “Thank you, uh…” he looks at the flight attendants name tag. “Liam,” he speaks again and smiles before looking back up at Liam’s face. Liam nods once and moves on to the next person and Louis won’t say it but he’s kind of upset about it.

You see, Louis likes attention. When he was in school, he was the ‘class clown’; the one everyone turned to when they were sad or upset and Louis ate it up. His mum would tell everyone they meet that Louis loved making people laugh and they would go to him to see what he could pull out of his hat of jokes. He would tell you now that he grew out of it, but, if you’re the right person, you’ll see just how much he loves it.

Louis watches Liam as he continues down the row taking every ones orders before relaxing and thinks _this is gonna be a long fight_.

~

He sees Liam slowly come down the aisle giving passenger’s their drinks before _finally_ stopping next to Louis and he thanks God that he has the aisle seat.

“One coke,” Liam says handing over the little travel cup with ice and the dark soda. 

“Thank you, Liam,” Louis replies, pleased.

“You’re welcome, Sir.” And Louis _swears_ he can see the faintest bit of pink creep onto his cheeks. 

“Oh no, Liam, call me Louis.” He can feel the glare of the older gentleman sitting next to him burn a hole in his head. He probably just wants his drink but the only thing he can focus on is the pink on Liam’s cheeks get deeper.

Liam seemed to get the hint that the man was getting impatient because he passed him his drink and continued down the line and all Louis could do was sit back and sip his drink.

~

It’s only been an hour and Louis couldn’t tell if he wants to jump out of the plane window or chain himself to the seat so he can never leave.

He wants to see land again but there’s just _something_ about Liam. 

When Louis realized another flight attendant was coming to collect their dirty cups, he feels hurt and wonders if Liam feels the same. Of course Louis realizes he just met this boy but he can’t help but think of his big brown eyes or pink cheeks or big smile.

He quickly throws the cup into the big black trash bag the short woman is carrying around and thinks of how much better Liam could do it. Not because of his muscles, but, you know, because of his muscles…

Louis honestly tries not to think of him so he thinks it’s time for music and puts his ear buds in but he can’t seem to get comfortable. _Maybe if I…_ He ponders his mind the outcome and wonders _what’s the worst that can happen_? He pushes the call button overhead of him and watches as Liam appears from behind the curtain trotting over to him.

“Hi,” Liam smiles sweetly. “Can I help you with something, Sir?”

Louis frowns. “What did I say, Liam?” 

Liam’s smile drops. “I- I’m sorry?”

He replies in matter of factly, “Call me Louis.”

“Oh,” he breaths out in relief and laughs nervously. “I’m not supposed to. It’s like against customer respect or something like that,” and shrugs slightly. 

“Of course it is.” Louis winks and watches Liam’s eyes bulge and he feels a sense of pride inside.

Liam swallows and quietly asks, “What can I do for you?”

Louis perks up and presses his head into the head rest. “Could I get a pillow? These things aren’t exactly comfortable.”

“Anything else?”

“Nope!” He chirps back and Liam’s off to get it. When Liam returns with the pillow, he’s silent and flustered and Louis can’t help but smirk. “Thank you, Liam.”

~

Louis knows he’s being ridiculous when he presses the call button again but can’t help it. Liam rushes over in record time. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, Liam, I think you can.” Louis ponders in his mind if there’s anything better to ask rather than what he thought of but honestly there was nothing. Liam leans in very little not wanting to miss anything. “Could you tell me where the toilet is?”

Liam pulls back up confused. “Have you never been on a plane before?”

“Oh plenty of times,” Louis smiles smugly.

Liam’s eye brow rises. “Then you should know that toilet is at the front and the back of the plane.”

“What! Whoa… who would’ve guessed? Front and back.” The Doncaster native jokingly drags out.

Astounded, Liam gasps, “I think you’re pulling my leg!”

“Pulling your-” Louis places his hand over his heart like he’s in pain. “Liam, I would do no such thing! I’m appalled that you think so low of me.” He shakes his head and looks down. “And after all we’ve been through…”

Liam chuckles and closes his eyes for a brief moment. “We’ve only known each other for about 3 hours.” 

Louis snaps his head back to the flight attendant. “Exactly! Three hours is a long time! And you still haven’t even said my name.” Liam’s shoulders drop and he opens his mouth to speak as Louis holds up his hand. “Don’t say it. I know.” 

“I kinda need to go.” He points to the blue curtain where the flight attendants magically appear from. “You know, gotta work.” 

Louis nods. “Well, thank you dear Liam for the directions. I’m sure they will come in handy quite soon.” 

Liam nods and rolls his eyes playfully as he turns and whispers to himself, “drama queen.” 

~

Louis wasn’t wrong. Liam’s directions did come in handy. Louis watched as Liam helped a woman with a child a little ways up his aisle. He looks up to see that the seat belt sign is off and unbuckles his belt. He stands and starts walking in Liam’s direction. The thing about planes is that the aisle is only big enough for about one person. For two people to stand directly next to each other is near impossible. And well like Barney Stinson from How I Met Your Mother, Louis says “Challenge Excepted.” 

Liam’s leaning over the seat slightly so his ass is poking out just a bit. It isn’t until Louis is behind him when Liam realizes he’s there. 

Louis turned his body towards Liam’s so his front was against Liam’s back. He moved closer to Liam, careful not to disrupt the person in the seat and put his hands on Liam’s waist. Louis feels his dick rub against Liam’s ass and pauses for a moment. “Excuse me, Liam,” he whispers quietly near his ear. He sees the mother looking at him as he slides passed the brown haired boy. His fingers slide barely over Liam’s ass as he moves away and watches as Liam stands up straight and looks forward. He couldn’t tell, but, as he’s locking the bathroom door, he wonders if Liam was blushing and he hopes he was. 

~

During the next hour of the flight, Louis kept pressing the call button and each time Liam would surface from the curtain. It’s as if the pink on Liam’s cheeks are permanent and nothing makes Louis happier. 

Louis pressed the button and Liam came running. “Liam, I need a blanket to go with this lovely pillow.” 

Liam quickly gets him a blanket and just as quickly he disappears behind the curtain again. Louis sighs trying to rearrange the blanket he doesn’t want. He just wanted to see Liam, possibly have a conversation but since he asked where the toilets were, Liam hasn’t said a word to him. Well damnit, Louis’ going to get Liam to say something.

He presses the call button again and Liam comes out. He doesn’t say anything; instead he waits for Louis to say something. 

“What no “hi”?”

Liam sighs and says a quiet “hi, can I help you?”

Louis bites the inside of his cheek and thinks about what to say. He ends up just blurting out, “What do you like to drink?”

“I’m sorry?” His eye brows raise and Louis repeats himself.

“What do you like to drink? I don’t think it’s very fair that you know what I like but I don’t know what you like?” he says referencing to the coke he ordered earlier in the flight.

“Tea,” he shrugs.

“Yorkshire Tea?” Louis prompts eagerly.

Again, Liam shrugs, “Any tea.”

“How can you drink other tea after Yorkshire Tea? You can literally taste the difference, it’s gross.”

“I may or may not have had it…”

“What! You have _never_ had Yorkshire Tea?” Liam’s eyes bulge and his hands start making little subtle movements to try and keep Louis quiet. The man next to him flicks his leg and Louis glares at him. 

Liam clears his throat and in his most professional voice says, “Sir, you can’t be loud. People are trying to sleep.” 

“Well I’m sorry there are lame people on this plane.” He looks to his left to see the man with a pillow trying to sleep and Louis wishes he could melt into the seat. 

Liam’s about to walk away and Louis think’s fast. “I’m not always this way; only when I try to impress someone.” Liam actually does walk away after this and Louis can’t tell if he’s mad or smiling. 

He was smiling.

~

5 Hours into the flight to New York and Louis really needs to talk. Louis is a chatty 26 year old and he can’t go long without saying something and really it must be that whole attention seeking bit. 

He presses the call button. 

He sees the young woman who came to collect his trash earlier leave the curtained area and he wonders if someone else pressed the call button too until he sees she’s walking his way smiling brightly. “Can I help you with something, Sir?”

Louis looks confused. Wasn’t it _Liam’s_ job to come to him? He doesn’t want to talk to this lady. _Mackenzie_. No. He wants Liam. “Hi, I thought… Isn’t there sup- Uh, you know what? Never mind it’s nothing,” he says waving her off. 

“Are you positive?” She wonders.

“Yeah, positive,” he reassures her. She walks off through the curtains and Louis sighs and thinks maybe if I just... He presses it again expecting Liam to walk out of the curtain but the same woman comes out from the blue curtain and Louis curses himself. As she walks over to him once again, he pretends like he doesn’t see her. 

“Do you need something, Sir?” He can hear the tension in her voice and honestly, it kind of scares him. He has seen what a “fun sized” woman can do.

“What?” He looks up at her like he didn’t just press the call button again. 

“You pressed the button,” she replies plainly and her face says it all. 

“Oh no…” He thinks about what to say then, “I was fixing my air vent and I must’ve accidentally pressed it again.” He looks up to see that the call button and the air vent are nowhere near each other and his fake smile turns upside down.

“So I’m not needed?” He looks at her, and then looks passed her to see Liam disappear behind the curtain. He quickly says no and a second after she turns around, he presses the call button. 

Liam comes out from the curtain and Louis feels relief. He waits at the end of the aisle for Mackenzie before walking towards Louis. _Such a gentleman_ , Louis rolls his eyes. 

“Hi.” Liam’s smile is warm and welcoming and it reassures Louis his saneness. Louis thinks Liam must have forgotten about that little situation earlier. His cheeks are a bit pink and Louis smiles. “What can I do for ya?”

“Well, you see, Liam,” he starts. “Me sister is currently living in New York. She moved there for University and I’m visiting her.” 

“I can’t talk,” he smiles. “I’ve got to work. There are other people that need me.” 

“Oh no you don’t.” Louis reaches out and grabs Liam’s wrist before he can leave. “You can’t leave! I need you more!” 

“Oh? And why is that?” Liam leans gently on the seat in front of Louis. 

“’Cause, I’m bored,” he shrugs. 

“That’s why there’s someone sitting next to you,” he chuckles. They both look over to see the older man glaring at Liam and Louis grabs a handful of his shirt and pulls Liam closer. 

“You see, he’s not really the friendly type, Liam,” Louis whispers in his ear. “I like a man who will actually talk to me.” Then he licks the shell of Liam’s ear. 

“Louis!” The flight attendant rubs harshly at his ear. 

“You said my name! Finally, Liam!” They hear a faint Shh and look around to see people looking at them along with another flight attendant. Louis doesn’t seem to care however. He keeps doing a little dance in his seat and Liam has a small smile on his face. 

“I really do have to get working again,” Liam whispers trying to calm him down.

“What do you actually do back there? I’ve only seen you a few times out here when you weren’t with me.” 

“Wouldn’t you like to find out?” Liam smirks as he walks backwards to the blue curtain. 

And _oh yeah_ Louis wants to know.

~

Louis pulls out his ear buds, bored of his music, and merely by chance, his favorite flight attendant is passing by. 

“Oh, Liam! I need something.”

Liam turns to face Louis. “Yeah?”

Shocked, Louis asks, “That’s how you greet me?”

Liam smiles, “Well I normally don’t get greeted by someone saying they need something from me so I guess it’s a first for both of us.”

“I need you to take this pillow and blanket,” he says nearly shoving them at Liam “It takes up too much space.” He puts his hand in between himself and the older man sat next to him pretending that it will block his voice from the man and says “Mr. Cranky pants is getting upset.” He starts pointing at the man.

Liam puts the blanket around his arm and pulls the pillow closer to him and bows. “Yes Your Highness. I will take care of all your problems.”

Louis raises an eye brow. “All? Oh I could get used to that,” and laughs lightly.

“Well there are 2 more hours for you to get used to it.” 

Something churns in Louis’ stomach and his face drops. “Yeah,” he forces a smile. “Gone faster than I thought, if I’m honest.”

“Gonna get to see your sister soon. You must be happy about that!” He looks up to see Liam smiling and it makes him smile. 

“Oh yeah! Lottie’s great! We’re so much alike, Li.” Louis bites his lip at the nick name that sipped out of his mouth. Liam doesn’t seem to mind. Matter of fact, his smile looks more fond than upset so Louis continues. “She looks like me too. Girl version of course but,” Louis shrugs. 

“I’m glad you’re going to see her. She must be lonely.” Liam actually looks genuinely interested which surprised Louis. Not a lot of people are interested in his family life. 

Louis only nods. “Actually, Liam, could I get some water?”

~

Louis needs to pee again. There’s only an hour left of the flight and he really doesn’t want to wait until they land. Besides, Liam is through the curtain and that’s where the toilet is. 

The seat belt light is still off so Louis stands and goes behind the blue curtain. 

Liam is sitting on a chair that’s tied down and he’s flipping through his phone thanks to the wifi on the plane. Louis clears his throat and teases, “You know, they say looking at your phone too much will make your eyes worse.”

Liam looks up and laughs. “They also say if there’s wifi on a plane then use it.” 

Louis tries not to smile. “That,” Louis says pointing at him, “was lame.” He starts walking closer. Liam shrugs.

“So is your call button not working anymore?” 

“Ha ha. It works perfectly fine, thank you.” Louis sits across from Liam and forgot why he was even behind the curtain. 

“Uh, you’re not supposed to sit there. Flight attendants only,” he jokes.

Louis grins and folds his arms. “So _this_ is what you do behind the curtain.” He looks around and continues, “Very luxurious, Liam.”

Liam laughs dryly and locks his phone before setting it down. “At least I get all the free soda I want!” 

“Oh my god, Liam! How dare you not share?” The feather haired boy buries his head in his arms.

“Not allowed! Not sure I would if I could honestly…” Louis looks up at him with his mouth open. 

“And I’m honestly hurt, Liam. I thought we were friends.” 

Liam shrugs and grins. “I like keeping what I like to myself.”

“Greedy Liam,” Louis chuckles.

“Not as greedy as you, Lou.” And Louis’ surprised again, especially at the nickname. “I mean come on, you pressed the call button to ask me where the toilet was.” 

“Very true,” he agrees “but you know, sometimes it’s hard to find the toilet…” 

“And me coworker said you pressed the call button twice in less than a minute.”

Louis swallows and pursed his lips. “Yeah well the air vent and call button are quite close to each other,” mumbles Louis.

“Oh my…” Liam rolls his eyes and cracks up laughing. “N-no they-‘re not!”

“Go ahead and keep laughing, Liam! That’s going to be me when I don’t have to go on a plane for 8 hours in the next day.”

Liam squints at Louis. “Thanks for making me think of that.”

“It’s my job!” 

They hear a _ding-dong_ sound and their laughs dial down as they listen to the woman who says, “The captain put the seat belt sign on. We’ll be landing within the half hour. Thank you for choosing British Airways. We hope you enjoyed your flight from London to New York.” _Well I sure as hell have_ , Louis thinks. 

“Louis, you better get back to your seat. It could get bumpy.”

“What no! I have to pee! That’s why I came back here actually.”

“Well go!” he laughs. Liam stands and goes to the nearest seat with a strap. But, before he could sit, Liam feels Louis hand slide on his ass and gasps. “Did you just-"

“Gotta go!” Louis says closing the toilet door.

~

All the flight attendants stand in a row as the passenger’s get led off the plane. Louis tries to gather his belongings as slowly as possible but the man next to him not so stubbly pushes him into the aisle more than once. Quite honestly, Louis just wants to tell him off but he’s civilized.

So Louis’ walking extra slow and he sees Liam looking at him and he suddenly feels nervous. Each flight attendant say’s “thank you” or “hope you had a good flight”. 

Liam however just smiles at him and nods. “Bye, Liam.” Louis _really_ wants to hug him, but he knows he can’t. 

“Bye Lou,” he whispers and he’s gone.

~

Liam’s cleaning his area in the flight attendant room when he puts his phone into his back pocket. He feels a small piece of paper and pulls it out.

It says Louis’ name and number and you know what? Liam might just call him. 

He calls him.


End file.
